vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Shotgun Lovers
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Shotgun Lovers (ショットガン・ラヴァーズ / Shottogan Ravaazu / Amantes de Escopeta) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 13 de octubre de 2010 y actualmente supera las 739 mil visitas en Nicovideo Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Noboru↑ Ilustración: ak1zak1 *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *HATSUNE ROCK feat. Hatsune Miku *Shotgun Lovers *VOCALO LOVERS feat. Hatsune Miku Letra *Kanji dado por Noboru↑. *Romaji transliterado por Tatsietreats. *Traducción al español por sabemos quien es el traductor ¡Informanos! Kanji= それは急にやってきた　何十回目かのラヴソング カラダ中が呼んでいる　衝動に任せたい ［come on baby］ 今夜もどこかで　鳴り響いてる　 闇に交わる　愛のシンフォニー 私たちもしてみようか　 この手で触れて　感じたい 今・・・ 絶好の瞬間を ここに　君の　熱いショットガンで 絶対に離さない ここじゃ　君は　甘いわたしの所有物たからもの あれほど熱い夜も　一晩で冷めてしまう 魔法が解けたように　一瞬で取り戻す ［そんな手で触れないで］ 話す事なんて　何もないでしょ 君にはもう　興味がないのさ 始まるのが早いのなら　 終わりも早く訪れる ねぇ 最大の瞬間は すぐに　消える　まるでショットガンね 最小の損害で ふたり　二度と　繋がる事のない他人ひとだ ボロ雑巾のように捨てるか　捨てられるかの世界で 深く愛す事があれば　どちらかが傷ついてしまうのさ だったらいっそ一回の　感情的な戦場で　 終わらす方がいいよね ちょっとの間の自棄じきと　感傷的な炎症を 消すため今日も　感じたい さあ・・・今 本当のラヴソング そんな　モノは　ここにはないよ 最低の存在に 朽ちた　私はそう　愛哀愛哀 絶好の瞬間を ここに　君の　熱いショットガンで 絶対に離さない ここじゃ　君は　甘いわたしの所有物たからもの だけど明日には　お別れ　 BYE |-| Romaji= Sore wa kyuu ni yattekita nanjuukaime ka no Love Song Karada-juu ga yondeiru shoudou ni makasetai on, come on, come on now baby* Konya mo dokoka de narihibiiteru Yami ni majiwaru ai no Symphony Watashi-tachi mo shite miyou ka Kono te de furete kanjitai Ima.... zekkou no shunkan wo koko ni kimi no atsui shotgun de zettai ni hanasanai koko ja kimi wa amai watashi no takaramono** Arehodo atsui yoru mo hitoban de sameteshimau Mahou ga toketa you ni isshun de torimodosu te de furenaide Hanasu koto nante nanimo nai desho kimi ni wa mou kyoumi ga nai no sa Hajimaru no ga hayai no nara Owari mo hayaku otozureru Nee Saidai no shunkan wa Sugu ni kieru marude shotgun ne Saishou no songai de futari nido to tsunagaru koto no nai hito da*** BORO zoukin no you ni suteru ka suterareru ka no sekai de fukaku aisu koto ga areba dochiraka ga kizutsuiteshimau no sa Dattara isso ikkai no Kanjouteki na senjou de Owarasu hou ga ii yo ne Chotto no ma no jiki to kanjouteki na enshou wo Kesu tame kyou mo kanjitai Saa. . . Ima Hontou no LOVE SONG Sonna mono wa koko ni wa nai yo Saitei no sonzai ni Kuchita watashi wa sou ai ai ai ai zekkou no shunkan wo koko ni kimi no atsui shotgun de zettai ni hanasanai koko ja kimi wa amai watashi no takaramono Dakedo asu ni wa o-wakare BYE |-| Español= De pronto llegaron a mi decenas de miles de canciones de amor quiero ceder a ese impulso que llama a mi cuerpo vamos, ahora baby En algun lugar hace eco, mezclándose en la oscuridad, de amor una sinfonía Nosotros también, vamos a aprobarlo con mis manos quiero SENTIRTE Ahora... Un momento perfecto aqui con tu escopeta caliente nunca te dejare ir ahora tu eres un dulce de mi propiedad Esta calurosa noche se en fría en un instante al igual que la magia se termina derritiendo me toques con esas manos No tenemos nada de que hablar, ¿No es verdad? ya he perdido el interés que tenia en ti si las cosas parten de forma rápida, todo acabara de forma rápida Hey, El mayor instante se desvanece rápido como un disparo, somos dos extraños no nos conectaremos nunca mas para no dañarnos La gente se desecha como si ya no sirviera mas en este mundo nuestro profundo amor esta en las palabras tiradas al viento que me dañan, si esto en verdad es asi, de la misma forma puedo terminar esta batalla para extinguir emociones y esta separación, hoy también quiero sentirlo, Vamos... Ahora Verdaderas canciones de amor, ese tipo de cosas ya no están aquí ya se han descompuesto en la peor forma Amor...Odio.. Amor...Odio.. Un momento perfecto aquí con tu escopeta caliente nunca te dejare ir. ahora tu eres un dulce de mi propiedad pero mañana, seremos parte Adiós Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010